Naruto DxD : War, Blood, and Destiny
by Drak Yagami
Summary: Dia kembali muncul! Setelah hampir tujuh tahun menghilang dalam pelatian. Dia kembali sebagai bagian dari Fraksi Surga. Namun masa lalu yang terus menghantuinya membuatnya ragu akan segala hal. Strong!Naru but not GodLike!Naru / chap 3 update
1. Chapter 1

Bunga yang bertaburan di sebuah altar pernikahan. Raut wajah kebagiaan puluhan tamu undangan yang hadir, cuaca yang bagus mendukung lancarnya proses acara pernikahan ini.

Pernikahan atas nama Haruno Sakura dengan Akatsuna Sasori.

Tepuk tangan kian meriah setelah kedua mempelai mengucapkan janji sehidup semati. Bahkan setelah proses pemasangan cincin terdengar teriakan dari sebagian tamu yang menyuruh mempelai pria untuk mencium mempelai wanita.

Dan seperti tamu undangan lainnya, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang hanya bisa tersenyum simpul ketika melihat kedua sahabatnya tersipu malu mendengar teriakan dari sebagian tamu undangan. Namun iris safir miliknya tetap menangkap moment dimana kedua sahabatnya itu saling berciuman mesrah.

"Harusnya lebih panas lagi cuiman mereka"

Menoleh kesamping, pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas berat mendengar hal tersebut. "Tidak baik bagi seorang Exorcist dengan pangkat Paladin seperti Jii-san bicara seperti itu" ucap pemuda itu menautkan alisnya sambil tersenyum pahit. "Itu akan membuat pendapat miring tentang kita kedepan"

Mendengar ucapan pemuda tadi sang kakek hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menepuk pundak pemuda itu. "Jangan begitu Naruto, kau terlalu formal tahu... " kemudian pria tua itu melirik Sakura sang mempelai wanita yang akan melempar seikat bunga, dan tentu saja hal itu akan menjadi rebutan para tamu. Karna percaya dengan mitos.

Bahwa siapa saja yang mendapatkan seikat bunga tersebut, maka dalam waktu dekat dia akan segera menikah.

"Satu... "

"Dua... "

"Tigaaa...! "

Dengan teriakan penuh semangat dari Sakura bunga tersebut di lempar dan melayang sangat jauh hingga mendekati bangku belakang dari deretan barisan para tamu. Terus melayang hingga.

PLUUKK..

Naruto yang sedang melamun kegat dengan seikat bunga yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di atas pangkuannya. Melirik kedepan dia bisa melihat Sakura tersenyum manis sambil mengacungkan jari jempol padanya. Sedangkan Sasori hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau beruntung Naruto...! " ucap pria tua yang merupakan kakeknya sambil mengacungkan kedua jempol tangannya. "Aku saja mau menangkapnya tadi"

"Beruntungnya aku... " ucap Naruto seraya memberikan sebuah senyum kecil. Sambil menatap kedua mempelai tersebut, dan berakir pada kakeknya Jiraiya.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Saya tidak akan pernah mengakui kepemilikan Naruto dan High School DxD**

**Rate: T - M**

**Pair:**

**Genre: Adventure, Familly, Romance dan Humor.**

**Warning: Typo, ooc, oc, bahasa yang aneh, abal-abal, banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, alur yang terlampau cepat, sistim SKS (Sistim kebut semalam)**

**WARNING : WALAUPUN FIC INI MENGANDUNG UNSUR RELIGIUS TAPI FIC INI TAK PERNAH MENGHINA AGAMA TERTENTU. TUJUAN DARI FIC INI HANYALAH HIBURAN SEMATA.**

**Tank to : wisnanda putra | Akira No Sikhigawa | **

**yang telah membantu dalam pembuatan Xover ini**

* * *

"Jadi Dewan Vatican mengirimku sebagai pengawal Michael-sama yang bermaksud menghadiri pertemuan besar yang akan dilaksanakan di Academy Kuoh?" sehabisnya menghadiri pernikahan kedua sahabatnya. Entah mengapa Jiraiya lansung mengajak Naruto untuk pergi ke salah satu Gereja tua di pinggiran kota Roma. Awalnya Naruto merasakan firasat tidak enak, namun sepertinya dia benar karna pada saat itu juga Naruto mernerima surat perintah dari Dewan Vatican untuk menjadi pengawal dari Michael-sama dalam pertemuan tiga kekuatan besar. "Kenapa mereka menugaskan seorang **Arc Knight **sepertiku bukan seorang **Paladin **seperti Jii-san?"

"Bukankah ini bagus untuk mengirim seorang Exorcist berbakat sepertimu?" Jiraiya kembali tertawa melihat Naruto yang sepertinya kurang senang dengan ini. "Bukankah kau inggin menjadi **Paladin** dan membuktikan mereka semua salah, karna seorang yang mempunyai **darah lumpur**pun bisa menjadi seorang **Paladin**"

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Jiraiya. Memang salah satu keahlian kakeknya adalah menghiburnya disaatnya gundah seperti ini. Naruto yang masih tersenyum, kemudian mengambil dan kemudian memakai jubah hitam yang menjadi cirinya sebagai seorang Exorcist.

"Jii-san aku pergi dulu.. " Naruto kemudian perlahan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Gereja. "... jangan pergi ketempat-tempat mesum"

Jiraiya hanya bisa tersenyum gugup ketika Naruto berhasil membaca pikirannya. Tatap berdiri sambil melambaikan tangan Jiraiya berdo'a agar cucunya tersebut cepat-cepat pergi. Namun kemudian pria tua itu menautkan alisnya binggung ketika Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Setidaknya jangan pergi tanpa aku" ucap Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Hahaha... dasar bocah itu" Jiraiya tertawa lepas melihat kepergian Naruto "OI... Gaki sampaikan salamku untuk Koneko-chan!" teriak Jiraiya yang hanya dibalas isarat tangan oleh Naruto.

Blaaammm

"Dasar.. " Jiraiya masih tersenyum melihat kepergian Naruto yang telah menghilang di balik pintu "... Sepertinya aku harus minta maaf kepada kalian berdua Surga sana. Karna anak kalian ternyata tertular oleh sifat mesumku" ucap Jiraiya yang kemudian berdo'a entah kepada siapa.

0o0o0

Setelah berpamitan dengan kakek tercinta, sesuai arahan dari selembaran yang di terimanya Naruto harus pergi ke Gereja St. Perter's Basilica untuk bertemu dengan rombongan lainnya. Namun sepertinya masih akan memakan waktu lama. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Gereja Naruto di hadapkan pada kemacetan panjang di jalan Protokol Ibu kota.

"Hahhh... " Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas berat melihat taksi yang di tumpanginya tidak berjalan sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Melihat kesisi luar jendela, matanya menangkap ratusan manusia yang berlalu lalang dengan urusan mereka sendiri. Kadang hal itu juga membuat Naruto sedikit cemburu "Jika saja aku bukan pemilik salah satu Sacred Gear pasti seorang **berdarah lumpur **sepertiku tidak akan di terima untuk menjadi seorang Exorcist"

Dan dalam lambatnya arus perjalanan ibu kota. Ingatan Naruto melayang pada seorang gadis bersurai perak dengan hidung dan bibir yang mungil. Ohhh... jangan lupakan tubuh dan juga payudaranya yang juga sama mungilnya. Karakteristik yang cocok untuk seorang gadis berukuran tubuh loli.

Gadis Nekomata yang dulu di selamatkannya dari perburuan Iblis maupun Exorcist, karena dia dianggap sebagai iblis sesat. Padahal Naruto tau gadis itu tidak bersalah, dia hanya terkena imbas dari kejahatan yang di lakukan kakaknya.

Lucu memang, dulu bagaimana sulitnya dia untuk menjinakan gadis itu. Mengalahkannya dengan kekerasan Naruto samapai tak tega. Namun setelah berjuang sekian lama, akhirnya dia bisa mengalahkan gadis tak bernama itu dengan cara yang konyol.

Hanya dengan memasak ikan Tuna. Kemudian memancing gadis itu memakannya, dia bisa mengalahkan Nekomata itu. Haahahah... dan sejak saat itu pulalah Naruto tidak menghina skill memasak miliknya lagi.

Namun... masalah lain berdatangan setelah dia menjinakan gadis Nekomata tersebut. Para Exorcist yang mengetahui Nekomata itu berada dalam asuhannya secara sepihak mulai menyerangnya. Alasan mereka sederhana, dengan melumpuhkannya mereka bisa membunuh Nekomata tersebut dan menaikan status mereka sendiri.

Sungguh alasan munafik yang pernah di miliki seorang Exorcist. Kita memang di ajarkan untuk membasmi Iblis, namun bukankah juga tidak ada larangan untuk berteman dengan mereka.

Bagaimana dengan para Exorcist yang mengambil Class **Temer **yang mengadakan kontrak dengan Iblis tertentu atau yang juga bisa di sebut dengan **Familiar**. Jika mereka tetap ngotot untuk membunuh Nekomata itu sepertinya Class tersebut harus di hilangkan.

Saat Naruto merasa terpojok... entah bagaimana bisa kakeknya yang seorang **Paladin **berteman dengan salah satu Iblis yang diketahui berasal dari anggota keluarga 72 pilar. Dan saat tidak ada pilihan lain. Naruto menitipkan Nekomata miliknya pada Lord Gremory, sahabat kakeknya. Yang kemudian Nekomata miliknya di asuh oleh anak perempuan Lord Gremory yang juga menjadi teman baik Naruto.

Rias Gremory.

Meski pada awalnya dia merasa aneh seorang Exorcist bersahabat dengan seorang Iblis yang jelas-jelas merupakan buruan mereka. Namun Naruto tak ambil pusing, asal Nekomata itu bisa selamat dia tidak masalah.

Namun sebelum dia pergi... dia memberikan sebuah nama untuk Nekomata itu ... Koneko ... Toujou Koneko.

Nama yang imut bukan?

Dan sekarang dia tau bahwa Koneko saat ini bersekolah di Academy Kuoh. Sebuah Academy yang akan mejadi tempat berlansungnya pertemuan antara tiga kekuatan besar. Tiga kekuatan dari Fraksi Malaikan - Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh - dan Fraksi Iblis.

Sejak tersiar kabar di kalangan Gereja bahwa Tuhan telah mati. Banyak terjadi kekacauan di antara sesama pemeluk Kristiani. Banyak yang menampakkan raut wajah putus asa, atas kemungkinan hilangnya berkah-Nya. Bahkan evek tersebut sampai pada hampir seluruh dewan Vatican.

Namun ... Naruto tidak percaya bahwa Tuhan telah mati! Mungkin ini terdengar gila dan mengada. Tapi, jika berfikir dari sisi logikanya. Tidak mungkin eksistesi Tuhan bisa mati.

Adalah suatu hal yang gila jika sang pencipta mati di tangan mahluk ciptaannya sendiri. Dan andaikan Tuhan memang sudah mati, mungkin dunia ini akan segera tamat. Karna sang pengendali sudah tiada, walaupun menurut kabar Michael berusaha mengisi posisi yang ditinggalkan Tuhan.

Namun...

Dia tidak akan pernah bisa. Kerna jika andai saja dunia ini bagaikan sebuah computer, di mana Tuhan sebagai pemilik asli. Si peminjam pasti tidak akan mengetahui file-file yang di simpan di dalam komputer itu. Dan progam yang ada pasti tidak akan berjalan sebagaimana mestinya dan akhirnya akan berakir pada satu kata...

Eror

Meskipun itu sulit namun Naruto percaya bahwa Tuhan masih ada dan melihat semuanya dari atas sana ... karna...

**Bukankah masih ada sesuatu di atas Surga?**

"Kita sudah sampai anak muda!"

Suara sang sopir taksi seketika membuyarkan lamuan Naruto. Tersenyum kecil kemudian Naruto keluar dari taksi tersebut setelah membayar jasa sang sopir. Sekarang dihadapannya berdirih mengah sebuah Gereja yang di katakan sebagai Gereja terbesar di dunia. Dengan gaya Renaissance dan Baroque. Gereja dengan nuasa Ghotic kental tersebut pasti laku untuk film-film vampire Hollywod.

Melangkahkan kakinya Naruto kemudian memasuki bangunan Greja tersebut.

0o0o0

Dalam ruangan Gereja yang sepi Naruto melihat seorang perempuan bersurai pirang kecoklatan dengan gaya twin tail, sedang duduk di barisan ketiga dari depan. Terlihat dengan seksama bahwa gadis itu sedang berdo'a dengan khitmat.

Menutuskan untuk tidak menganggu acara do'a gadis itu. Naruto memilih untuk duduk di barisan paling belakang. Dan saat melihat gadis itu telah selesai berdo'a, naruto kemudian berdiri dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri gadis tersebut.

Namun sepertinya langkah Naruto kalah cepat, dengan gadis tersebut yang seketika membalikan badannya dan terkejut melihat sosok Naruto. "N-naruto!"

Sedangkan Naruto tak kalah kaget melihat gadis tersebut. seorang gadis yang sangat di kenalnya. Salah satu temannya ketika dia masih berada di academy Exorcist... Irina Shidou

"Tak ku kira akan bertemu dengamu disini" ucap Naruto yang berjalan mendekati Irina denga sebuah senyum kecil yang menempel di wajahnya. "Ku dengar saat ini kau seorang Malaikat reenkarnasi?" sambung Naruto.

"I-itu benar sekali Naruto-kun" Naruto hanya menautkan alisnya binggung dengan kelakuan temannya yang satu ini. Berbicara dengannya dengan wajah yang memerah bergitu. Apa dia sakit?

"Irina apa kau sedang sakit?" Naruto kemudian berdiri dihadapan Irina dan menempelkan tangannya tepat di kening gadis itu. "Tapi aku tidak merasakan suhu tubuhmu naik?" Naruto memandang wajah Irina dengan dekat.

"A-a-aku tidak a-apa-apa Naruto-kun" Irina dengan wajah yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari Naruto seraya mengerakkan tangannya secara acak. "Jadi apa kau masih seorang Exorcist?" Irina mencoba menganti topik pembicaraan.

"Seperti yang kau tau... " Kemudian Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak pernah menyerah mengejar impiannku untuk menjadi seorang **Paladin**"

"Dan bagaimana dengan Xenovia ku dengar dia sekarang menjadi Iblis reengkarnasi?" Naruto kemudian menanyakan salah seorang sahabatnya yang lain. Namun Naruto menjadi sedikit merasa bersalah ketika melihat wajah murung Irina.

"Iya itu benar.. " Irina dengan wajah tertekuk mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto. "... Dia sekarang menjadi seorang Iblis"

"Awalnya aku memandangnya sesat dengan keputusan tiba-tiba darinya. Dan segera memutuskan hubungan persahabatan kami. Namun ketika aku mendengar berita bahwa Tuhan telah wafat aku menjadi shok dan saat itu aku memahami perasaan Xenovia yang sesungguhnya... " Naruto bisa melihat Irina yang sedang berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak keluar. "Aku takut ... aku takut dia akan membenciku selamanya... "

"Karna aku inggin ... aku inggin meminta maaf padanya"

Pluukk

Sebuah tepukan lembut kemudian menyadarkan Irina saat itu juga. Melihat siapa pelakunya, iris coklat keemasan miliknya menangkap Naruto yang sedang mengelus pelan kepalanya seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Dia akan memaafkanmu... " Naruto masih tersenyum pada Iria, kemudian tangannya secara perlahan turun membelai wajah gadis itu. Kemudian menghapus air mata yang telah mengalir dari kedua mata dengan iris coklat keemasan tersebut "... aku sudah kenal kalian sejak lama ... percayalah padaku Xenovia pasti akan memaafkanmu"

"Jika perlu aku akan menemani untuk meminta maaf padanya."

Dada Irina merasa hangat ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto tersebut. dengan senyum kebahagiaan tulus yang terkembang diwajahnya. kemudian gadis Malaikat tersebut memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Terima kasih Naruto"

Dalam pelukan Irina, Naruto kemudian membisikan sesuatu. "Namun satu hal yang perlu kau tau Irina... "

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa Tuhan sudah wafat"

0o0o0

**Kuoh **

Muncul dalam linkaran sihir bersama Irina. Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar menikmati keindahan kota Kuoh. Sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas berat pasalnya Irina yang di ketahui agak hobi berbelanja barang-barang antik kemudian menjadikan dirinya sebagai orang yang akan membawakan semua belanja gadis itu.

"Naruto-kun... lihat lukisan itu!" tunjuk Irina pada sebuah lukisan yang sepertinya barang antik.

"Sepertinya untuk hari ini sudah cukup" Naruto hanya bisa memohon pada Irina untuk menyudahi acara belanja yang menurutnya tak beguna ini.

"Ngak!" Irina terlihat tidak setuju "Disini ternyata sangat banyak barang-barang antik yang langkah ... aku ngak mau melewatkannya begitu saja"

Tanpa mendengarkan Naruto kemudian Irina melangkahkan kakinya menuju penjual lukisan antik tersebut, Irina terlihat bercakap-cakap sebentar seraya berusaha menawar barang buruannya dengan harga serendah mungkin.

Dan merasa sedah cocok dengan harganya Irina segera mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar lukisan tersebut namun...

Tap

Sebuah gengaman tangan menghentikan aksinya. "Sudah cukup Irina... " Naruto kemudian memandang wajah Irina yang terlihat tidak senang. "Sudah cukup" ulang Naruto, tidak terpengaruh dengan Irina yang sudah mengembungkan pipinya pertanda ngembek.

"Tapi aku mau itu" rengek Irina berusaha memberontak pada Naruto yang menyeretnya paksa. "Naruto-kun aku mau lukisan itu" mata Irina terlihat berkca-kaca menatap Naruto.

'Kawai' batin Naruto. Tapi, sedetik kemudian Naruto segera sadar dan tetap menyeret gadis tersebut menjahui si penjual lukisan yang terlihat kecewa.

"Gomen"

0o0o0

**Issei POV**

Perkenalkan aku Issei, salah satu budak dari Rias Gremory. Hah kalian tau pada saat ini akan di adakan pertemuan besar antara tiga kekuatan besar untuk membuat perjanjian perdamaina.

Namun bukan hal itu saja karna fokus pertemuan ini juga membahas penyerangan yang di lakukan oleh Kokabiel terhadap kemlompok kami beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat ini aku, Bochou, Akeno, si Pria cantik Kiba, Xenovia, beserta Sona Kaichou dan para budaknya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat pertemuan.

Namun tiba-tiba langkah kami terhenti setelah kami merasakan aura suci yang sangat kuat mendekat. Oh man... aura ini sangat tidak menyenangkan bagiku. Kulitku serasa di bakar... shit!

Semakin lama, semakin aku merasakan aura itu mendekati kami...

Dan walahhh...

Ternyata itu Irina dan ... tunggu dulu siapa pemuda di sampingnya itu?

**Normal POV**

"Sudah ku duga aura suci ini berasal dari kalian berdua" Rias tersenyum melihat dua orang yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Dan tatapannya kemudian fokus pada seorang pemuda bersurai pirang "Sudah sembilan tahun kita tidak bertemu ... bagaimana kabarmu Naruto?"

Malirik Rias sejenak Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil "Tidak begitu baik dan tidak bergitu buruk"

"Siapa kau kenapa kau memiliki aura suci yang kental ... padahal kau hanya Manusia biasa dan bukan Malaikat seperti Irina?" Sona menatap Naruto secara inters seraya mengeluarkan aura Iblisnya.

Namun melihat reaksi Sona Naruto hanya tertawa kacil. Dan sedetik kemudian Naruto meneteskan keringat melihat aura Sona yang semakin gila. "Ok ... aku memang Manusia bisa... "

"... soal aku mempunyai aura suci ini adalah karna aku keturunan **Templar**"

Semua orang yang hadir di situ terkejut. Bahkan Irina dan Xenoviapun juga ikut terkejut. Pasalnya mereka baru mengetahui akan hal ini.

"Tidak mungkin... " Xenovia menunjuk Naruto dengan tatapan horor. "... Tidak mungkin Kau keturunan **Templar**"

"Percayalah" hanya itu yang di ucapkan Naruto sebelum pergi meninggalkan yang lain menuju tempat pertemuan.

0o0o0

Dalam ruangan yang cukup sederhana. Terlihat empat orang dengan aura yang berbeda sedang duduk berhada-hadapan. Dua orang yang bisa di klarifikasikan sebagai perwakilan dari Maou dunia bawah. **Sirzech** **Lucifer **dan **Serafall** **Leviathan**. Dengan pendamping masing-masing yaitu kelompok Iblis muda dari Keluarga Gremory dan Sitri. Dan jangan lupakan Sekiryuutei yang berada dalam kelompok Gremory.

Sedangkan dari Fraksi Malaikat jatuh yang di wakili lansung oleh sang pemimpin tertinggi. **Gubernur Malaikat jatuh Azazel** dengan pendamping seorang pemuda bersurai perak atau lebih tepatnya sang Hakuryuuko.

Dan dari Fraksi Malaikat di wakili juga secara lansung oleh salah satu Seven Arcanggel Michael. Dengan pendamping Irina dan Naruto.

"Kudengar salah satu dari anggotamu menyerang Rias-tan, Sona-tan dan kelompoknya... " ucap Serafall pada Azazel dengan nada yang imut. Namun semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu tau bahwa tersirap ribuan ancaman di balik nada imut itu. "... Bisa kau jelaskan Azazel-dono?"

"Hah... " Azazel hanya menghela nafas berat mendengar berita itu. Walau dia sudah mengetahui akan jadi begini, tapi dia tak menyangka akan seberat ini masalahnya. "Memang yang menyerang adalah salah satu dari anggotaku ... namun sekarang dia ku jamin tidak bisa berbuat banyak karna saat ini dia sudah kebekukan dalam penjara es abadi"

Terjadi keheningan setelah pengakuan Azazel. Masing-masing perwakilan saling terdiam mencoba mencari topik yang pas untuk melanjutkan perundingan.

"Bagaiaman denganmu... " entah ada angin apa Sirzech melirik Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya menatap bosan keluar jendela. "Diantara semua yang hadir hanya kau yang mempunya aura seperti manusia biasa... "

"Bisa kau jelaskan siapa dirimu?"

Sirzech menatap Naruto dengan penuh minat begitu juga dengan Azazel dan Serafall. Bahkan untuk sesaat mereka sempat melupakan pertemuan ini.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto seorang Exorcist dengan posisi **Arc Knight**"

"Hanya itu?" tanya Sirzech sambil tersenyum kecil, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. "Naruto apa kau tidak kangen dengan Koneko-chan?"

Ucappan Sirzech seketika membuat Naruto bungkam, sedangkan Issei yang kebetulan ada di sana menauutkan alisnya binggung.

"Bochou apa hubungan si pirang itu dengan Koneko-chan?" tanya Issei pada Rias.

"Naruto adalah tuannya Koneko-chan" bisik Rias yang memang sudah mengenal Naruto sejak lama.

"Bukankah Koneko-chan adalah budakmu?" tanya Issei yang masih tidak mengerti.

"Secara teknis Koneko-chan memanglah budakku... " Kemudian Rias memperhatikan Naruto. "Tapi sesungguhnya tuan Koneko-chan adalah Naruto. Karna dia yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya dari pemburuan Iblis dan Exorcist, bahkan yang memberi nama Koneko adalah Naruto."

"Sedangkan aku hanya di minta tolong untuk merawat Koneko karna suatu hal dia menjadi tidak bisa melakukannya"

Issei hanya bisa menggagguk paham mengdengar penuturan Rias. Melirik Naruto yang sedari tadi diam entah mengapa dia merasa tidak enak.

"Iya juga... " entah kenapa Naruto sekarang sadar kalau serasa ada yang kurang disini. "Dimana Koneko?"

"Dia bersama Gasper di ruang club Naruto" Rias menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Shukurlah.. " Naruto secara tak lansung juga ikut tersenyum.

Pembicaraan kembali berlansung tentang kesepakatan antara tiga fraksi besar untuk berdamai. Bahkan untuk menjadi jaminan penghormatan perjanjian. Kelompok Gremory dari Fraksi Iblis akan satu sekolah dengan Naruto dan Irina dari Fraksi Malaikat, sedangkan dari Fraksi Malaikat jatuh Azazel memilih dirinya sendiri sebagai guru di sana.

Bahkan tidak cukup sampai di situ saja. Kelompok Gremory akan tinggal satu atap dengan Naruto dan Irina.

Dan tentu saja ucapa Sirzech membuat kaget seluruh perserta rapat. Namun melihat senyum cerah Sirzech entah mengapa semua menyetujuinya. Bukankah ini bukan ide yang buruk?

Namun tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan kaanehan dan sepertinya firasatnya benar dengan terdiamnya empat pimpinan fraksi secara bersamaan. Melihat sekelilingnya, dengan jelas dia bisa melihat hampir semua yang ada di ruangan ini terdiam. Dan satu kata.

Waktu telah di hentikan

"Forbidden Balor View"

Semua termasuk Naruto terkejut dengan ucapan Azazel barusan. Ya saat ini yang tidak terpengaruh oleh penghentian waktu adalah empat pimpinan Maou dan dua naga langit yang kebetulan hadir. Plus Rias yang sempat mengengam tangan Issei.

Dan juga dirinya yang di lindungi oleh darah **Templar**.

"Sepertinya kita sedang di serang" Azazel melirik keluar jendela. Disana atau lebih tepatnya di atas langit tercipta sebuah portal cahaya raksasa. Dan memunculkan ratusan penyihir dari balik portal tersebut. "Dan sepertinya bocah setengah vampire dan Nekomata itu dalam bahaya"

Naruto terkejut mendengarnya. Entah secara tak sadar tangannya mengepal kuat hingga buku-bukunya terlihat. 'Koneko'

"Vali lebih baik kau hadapi gangguan di luar sana" Azazel memandang Vali yang sadari tadi hanya bersandari pada diniding bosan. "Dengan kemunculan Hakuryuuko yang tak terduga kuyakin mereka akan sedikit kacau"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu" Vali kemudian memperbaiki posisinya dan kemudian terbang meninggalkan Azazel setelah mengeluarkan Sacred Gear miliknya.

"Naruto-kun sebaiknya kau membantu Hakuryuuko... " Michael melirik Naruto yang sedari tadi memasang wajah khawatir. "... aku tau kau khawatir dengan Koneko-chan."

"Namun ada baiknya kau membantu Vali dan biarkan masalah Koneko kau serahkan pada Rias" Michael melirik Rias sejenak.

"Itu benar Naruto... " Rias tersenyum manis meyakinkan Naruto. "... Aku akan menyelamatkan Koneko dan Gasper karena mereka adalah budakku yang berharga"

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarkan perkataan Rias. Bagaimanapun sebagai seorang Exorcist dia harus mematuhi perintah atasan bukan? "Baiklah aku akan membantu Hakuryuuko Michael-sama"

Dengan itu Naruto menghilang.

Dan di susul dengan Rias dan Issei yang juga ikut menghilang.

"Sepertinya hanya tinggal kita.. " Sirzech tersenyum kecil melirik dua pimpinan lainnya. "Jadi sekarang bagai mana?"

"Kita buat perisai pertahanan di sekitar ruangan ini... " ucap Azazel yang kemudian melirik beberapa murid yang membeku. "... sebab kita juga harus melindungi mereka semua"

0o0o0

Di luar ruangan pertemuan atau lebih tepatnya di atas atap gedung sekolah berdiri dua orang pemuda sambil menatap ratusan penyihir yang datang bagaikan hama.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu" Vali kemudian melirik ratusan penyihir yang datang.

"Ku rasa begitu" Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan dua buah pistol dari balik jubah hitamnnya.

"Aku bisa merasakan aura suci yang kuat dari tubuhmu?" Vali tersenyum ala maniak bertarung sambil melirik Naruto.

"Terima kasih... " ucap Naruto sambil menyiapkan beberapa selonsong peluru, dan mulai mengokang kedua pistolnya. "Itu karna aku keturunan **Templar**"

"Hmm... Menarik"

"Ya... sungguh menarik"

Vali mulai melompat dan mengeluarkan Divided Gear dari dalam tubuhnya. Di belakang punggungnya muncul sepasang sayang naga berwarna puth dengan barna biru sebagian sisinya. "Balance Breaker!"

Tubuh Vali mulai di liputi oleh cahaya putih dan kemudian memudar meninggalkan Vali yang sekarang sudah terbang menuju para penyihir dengan badan yang sudah terbungkus armor silver.

"Dasar... " Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil, dengan kedua pistol di tangannya mulai bersuara..

DOR

DOR

DOR

* * *

**Yo... mina kembali lagi bersama saya dengan cerita terbaru soal dunia Xover Naru dan hs dxd.**

**Saya rasa cerita ini sudah terlalu pasaran ya...**

**Namun bagaimana lagi ide yang mengalir sungguh sayang jika di buang bukan. Dan ini pertama kalinya saya buat Naruto dari fraksi Surga. Ini hanya cerita percobaan, jika cerita ini jelek akan segera saya hapus. Dan juga seperti biasa saya mulai alur plot dari pertengahan cerita. **

**AN: Disini Rias dan Naruto sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Begitu pula dengan Irina dan Xenovia yang mengenal Naruto semenjak bersama dalam Academy Exorcist.**

**Dan seperti biasa jika kalian tertarik untuk kelanjutannya. Silakan Riview sebanyak-banyaknya. Saya tunggulohhhhh...**

**Soal Xover NaruxHS DxD lainnya yaitu DayWalkers, fic itu akan update setelah ini.**

**Drak Yagami out~**


	2. Chapter 2 : Jati diri yang suram

Merangkul akhir cerita yang suram. Meski aku tidak punya tujuan dan berjalan tanpa tujuan. Aku akan bersatu dengan dunia baru ku. Karna ini hanyalah sebuah permulaan

Drak Yagami

* * *

Ratusan peluru beterbangan membelah langit malam yang dingin. Suara tembakan pistol dan puluru kosong yang berjatuhan menjadi musik dalam waktu yang membeku. Dari iris biru yang terlihat serius menembak semua takget yang tertera di depannya. Satu - dua penyihir berhasil di kenainya, walau beberapa bisa menghindar atau menahan tembakannya dengan sihir pertahanan.

Dengan cepat tangannya menganti selonsong peluru yang sudah kosong dan kembali menembakan semuanya dengan cepat. Sesekali dia harus menghindar kekanan atau kekiri agar selamat dari serangan balasan yang di lancarkan para penyihir padanya.

Untuk sejenak pandangannya beralih pada Hakuryuuko yang sepertinya terlihat bersenang-senang di sana. Tetap menembakan beberapa peluru yang masih tersisa sampai akhirnya pendengarannya menangkap bunyi ledakan di dalam ruangan pertemuan. Dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama ruangan itu hancur dan memperlihatkan para pemimpin fraksi yang sedang dalam sihir pelindungan dan terlihat bersitengan dengan wanita cantik yang entah dari mana datangnya.

Namun Naruto tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan wanita itu. Menurutnya dua orang Maou, seorang Gubernur Malaikat jatuh dan salah saru dari Seven ArcAnggel sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghadapi wanita yang sepertinya memiliki aura Iblis yang tinggi.

"Keterea Levithan!"

Tembakan Naruto berhenti ketika mendengar nama itu. Menoleh pada para pemimpin fraksi yang sedang berlindung di balik anti-sihir dan wanita itu. Membuat Naruto terdiam, siapa dia? apa dia memang Keterea Leviathan? Jika iya berarti dia satu kelompok dengan pemuda Cina itu.

Membuang kedua senjatanya asal. Naruto kemudian memakai sebuah sarung tangan putih pada tangan kirinya, menunjukkan kelasnya sebagai **Dragooon,** Naruto melompat tinggi dari atas gedung itu.

Dari sarung tangan tersebut keluar cahaya terang yang memadat dan membentuk sebuah panah. Masih di udara Naruto yang menari indah disana melepaskan beberapa anak panah cahaya yang mengenai para penyihir secara asal.

Dan sebelum kehilangan ketinggian, Naruto menarik kuat busurnya dan menciptakan sebuah anak panah cahaya dengan konsentrasi tinggi.

Sraatt...

Anak panah itu di lepaskan. Melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, anak panah itu melesat menuju wanita yang sedang berdiri di hadapan para pemimpin fraksi.

Ctankk...

Namun sebuah lingkaran sihir mehalang laju panah cahaya tersebut. naruto yang telah kehilangan ketinggiannya mendarat dengan mulus, kemudian menatap wanita itu atau Ketera datar seraya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menarik panah kembali.

0o0o0

**Issei POV**

Aku tak menduga akan secepat ini sampainya...

Saat ini aku Issei dan Bochou sudah berada di dalam ruangan club. Memang banyak kebisingan selama proses , namun transfer berhasil. Ya meskipun begitu... ya kalian tau seperti dugaan awal kami tempat ini sudah di kuasai oleh musuh.

"Bochou! Issei-senpai!"

Tersadar oleh suara Gasper. Aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah suara itu. Si pria berpakaian wanita terlihat sedang di ikat duduk diatas sebuah kursi. Bisa kulihat dia menatap kami dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca.

Ohh... man! Sepertinya juniorku baru saja mengalami pengalaman yang menakutkan.

Berjalan tanpa takut aku dan Bochou maju sedikit mendekat kearah para penyihir. Namun para penyihir malah menembakan beberapa peluru sihir kecil kearah kami. Peluru-peluru itu mengores kulitku.

Sihir itu juga mengarah pada Bochou! Serangan Bochou sedikit robek, dan menampakan kulitnya yang putih dan... pa-payudaranya bisa terlihat.

Damn! Ini pemandangan indah hingga air mataku tak berhenti mengalir.

"Sadarlah Issei kita sedang serius" Bochou hanya menepuk jidatnya melihat kelakuanku. Maafkan aku Bochou tapi payudaramu pemandangan yang indah sekali.

Aku bergerak maju sebagai perisai bagi Bochou. Entah kenapa pembicaraan ini semakin melenceng, para penyihir yang kebetulan wanita semua menyampaikan semua enek-enek mereka pada kami khususnya Bochou.

Namun walupun begitu, walaupun para penyihir ini yang menghina Bochou seenaknya. Ditambah dengan Gasper yang entah kenapa hanya bisa menangis. Bochou masih bisa berdiri tegar, bahkan Bochou masih memberikan sepatah kata semangat untuk Gasper.

"Gaspeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

Aku berteriak keras sampai menggema dalam ruangan. Perasaanku akan kusampaikan dalam kata-kata ini dan memberikannya padamu sampai ke jiwa!

Aku mengangkat tangan kiriku tinggi-tinggi! Aktifkan Sacred Gear-ku!

"Boosted Gear!"

Gauntlet merah muncul dan terpasang di tangan kiriku. Selanjutnya Promotion, meminta izin menjadi Queen Bochou yang lansung mendapat jawaban. Kalau bergitu masih ada satu hal yang tersisa.

"Ascalon"

Bersamaan dengan sebuah suara, sebuah pedang keluar dari cangkang Sacred Gearku. Menekan kekuatanku sendiri, dengan cepat aku mengiris jari ku sendiri. Bochou sempat melihatku dengan khawatir aku tau pandangan itu, namun aku tak ambil pusing.

Para penyihir wanita melihatku dengan teliti. Namun aku tak ambil pusing. Sebelum mereka bertindak lebih jauh aku mengacungkan ujung Ascalon yang terona oleh darahku sendiri kepada Gasper, percikan darahku mengenai wajah dan mulut juniorku tesebut.

Detik berikutnya Gasper sudah tidak ada lagi disana, hanya meninggalkan seutas tali yang sempat mengikatnya tadi.

Chi chi chi chi chi...

Suara aneh menggema dalam ruangan ini, kelelawar! Ya kelelawar berterbangan dan mulai menyerang para penyihir wanita. Ku dengar para penyihir mengumpat tetang Gasper. Jadi Gasper berubah bentuk?

"Vampir itu berubah bentuk!"

"Brengsek"

Tidak sampai di situ saja para kelelawar jelmaan Gasper mulai mendekati para penyihir wanita dan terlihat sedang menghisap dara. Tapi, sepertinya kata menghisap darah bukanlah kata yang tepat. Bukannya mati karna kehabisan darah mereka malah jatuh seperti kehilangan tenaga.

"Gasper menghisap tenaga mereka"

Bochou berkata seperti itu dengan wajah tenang, serius... jika begitu tak perlu repot-repot lagi menghadapi mereka. Tak pernah kusangka jika darah nagaku akan membangkitkan kemampuan sebenarnya Gasper.

Ya.. ini semua seperti kata Azazel...

Sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh

0o0o0

**Normal POV**

Tatapan Naruto menajam ketika puluhan panah cahaya yang telah ditembakkannya di tahan dengan mudah. Menarik busur panahnya sekali lagi, dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto kembali melepaskan sebuah anak panah.

Ctannkkk..

Namun dengan mudah Katerea menahan panahnya dengan mudah. Melirik sekelilingnya sejenak, Naruto bisa merasakan bahwa waktu telah berjalan kembali. Sepertinya bocah setengah vampire itu berhasil selamat.

Sekelebat bayangan melewatinya bergitu saja. Mereka adalah Kiba dan Xenovia, para kuda Rias Gremory. Alansan mereka membeku adalah karena keterlambatan mereka memengan pedang suci mereka masing-masing.

Kembali menatap Katerea, Naruto berlari kencang seraya melompat tinggi. Menarik kembali busur panahnya, Naruto melepaskan sepuluh anak panah sekaligus. Namun seperti biasa Keterea menahan serangannya begitu mudah.

"Apa hanya ini kemampuan dari pengawal Michael?"

Naruto hanya diam ketika mendengar ucapan Keterea. Panah cahayanya sudah menghilang, mengehela nafas berat Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat kecil seukuran genggaman tangannya. Seharusnya untuk menghadapi Iblis tipe Teknik dia harus menguasai class **Aria**, namun kesulitannya dalam pembacaan do'a membuatnya meninggalkan kelas tersebut. Bayangkan saja semakin kuat sihir yang akan di lontarkan semakin panjang do'a yang akan kau baca, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepalanya mau pecah.

Naruto tau dia tidak seperti kakeknya Jiraiya yang mampu menguasai lima class sekaligus. Namun jangan pernah remehkan kemampuannya sebagai seorang Exorcist. Menekan tombol pada tongat itu, seketika keluar sebuah cahaya yang memadat dan membetuk sebuah pedang. Melesat Naruto kemudian menuju kearah Keterea menunjukan salah satu dari tiga class yang di kuasainya **Knight.**

**Kiba POV**

Melesat bersama Xenovia, pedang suci Iblis ku menembus dengan mudah perisai sihir dari seorang penyihir. Berapa banyak penyihir yang telah ku kalahkan, namun mereka tetap datang seperti tak pernah ada habisnya.

Dan yang terpenting tubuhku yang terjebak dalam waktu yang membeku merupakan aib tersendiri bagiku. Terlambat menggenggam pedang suci Iblis ku, merupakan kesalahan fatal yang tak akan aku ulangi lagi.

"Mereka tak ada habisnya!"

Seraya mengucapkan itu Xenovia mengayunkan Pedang Suci Durandal dan meratakan bangunan bagian kiri Academy sekaligus membunuh banyak penyihir.

Xenovia, tolong jangan terlalu banyak merusak bangunan sekolah. Apa Durandal memang sulit digunakan?

Ctank... Tranggg...

Tranggg..

Disisi lain suara menggema terdengar jelas, di sertai cahaya menyilaukan. Ketika kau melirik kesamping. Naruto-san dan Katerea saling menyerang dan bertahan dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

Ku dengar dai Xenovia yang dulu merupakan mantan Exorcist. Exorcist mempunyai beberapa class yang bisa kau kuasai [Memasteri] class tersebut terbagi lima diantaranya. **Knight **class yang bertarung menggunakan pedang dan berbagai senjata jarak dekat. **Tamer **class yang bertarung dengan cara membuat kontrak dengan Iblis tertentu dan mengendalikan mereka atau yang lebih akrab di sebut dengan Familiar [**Familiar disini bukanlah Iblis dari keluarga 72 Pilas. Atau dari keluarga Iblis Ekstra. Yang di maksud dengan Familiar disini adalah sama dengan menjinakan pet. Atau jika masih binggung bentuk Familiar yang dimiliki seorang Exorcist sama dengan atau hampir mirip dengan Familiar kepunyaan Ashia]**

**Doctor **class yang memiliki keahlian menyembuhkan, dan mengobati. Hampir sama dengan kemampuan dari Ashia. Dan ada **Aria **merupakan class paling berbahaya dari seorang Exorcist bertarung dengan merapalkan mantra atau doa untuk menghancurkan Iblis. Tiap Iblis memiliki Fatal Vase yang dapat merespon terhadap suatu doa tertentu. Dan semakin gila kekuatan sihirnya semakin panjang doa yang di ucapkan.

Terakhir yaitu **Dragooon **bertarung menggunakan senjata api dan arteleri modern. Kisaran senjata **Dragooon **tidak hanya berkisar pada pistol saja, melainkan juga pada serangan laras panjang, rifle, shot gun, dan busur. Namun para master dalam kelas ini di istimewakan menggunakan senjara istimewa **Dragooon **yaitu **Holy Bow **yaitu sarung tangan yang dapat mengeluarkan busur cahaya, semakin kuat keyakinanmu maka semakin kuat tembakan panah yang di hasilkan.

Ya setidaknya itu sedikit informasi yang ku ketahui dari Xenovia. Stuktur Exorcist memang rumit, walaupun aku merupakan mantan percobaan proyek pedang suci sekalipun tidak tau akan hal ini. Dan Xenovia mengakui dirinya hanya bisa menguasai class **Knight**, berbeda dengan Irina yang mampu memasteri dua class yaitu **Knight **dan **Aria**.

Kembali pada pertarungan Naruto-san melawan Katerea. Pertarungan mereka berdua benar-benar cepat. Bahkan kecepatan Naruto dalam memainkan pedang serasa berada di level yang sangat berbeda denganku. Pernyataanku juga di benarkan oleh Xenovia yang kebetulan berada di sampingku.

"Naruto adalah satu-satunya yang mampu menguasai tiga class dalam waktu dua tahun. Dan dia adalah **Knight **terbaik di angkatannya. Dan belum ada **Knight **terbaik baik sesudah ataupun sebelumnya"

**Knight **terbaik? Pantas saja Vatican memberikan perintah padanya untuk mengawal Michael-sama. Banyak debu yang berterbangan akibat pergerakan dari Naruto-san dan Katerea yang sama-sama cepat.

Suara benda keras berbenturan masih menggema. Walau Bochou dan Akeno-san sudah bergabung dengan kami untuk melenyapkan penyihir yang tak ada habisnya ini. Entah kenapa pandanganku hanya tertuju pada Naruto-san. Teknik berpedangnya itu...

Sepertinya aku harus meminta dia untuk mengajariku nanti.

Pandanganku segera teralihkan pada pedang cahaya yang di pakai oleh Naruto-san. Pedang itu adalah pedang cahaya standart yang di gunakan oleh seorang Exorcist. Melihat pedang itu mengingatkanku akan Ex-Exorcist sinting Freed.

Dan perkiraanku tepat. Pedang itu tak bertahan lama dan akhirnya hancur. Naruto-san ku lihat segera melompat mundur ketika menyadari pedangnya hancur. Katerea menyeringai senang ketika dia tidak perlu susah-susah lagi menahan laju ayunan pedang Naruto-san dengan tonhgkatnya.

Ku lihat keturunan Leviathan itu menembakan blokc berkekuatan Iblis yang cukup besar dan mengarah pada Naruto. Namun sebuah anti-sihir segera tercipta di hadapan Naruto. Melirik kebelakang ku lihat Irina yang terlihat kelelahan wajahnya tampak lega seraya mulutnya yang masih membacakan sebuah doa. Ya... jika kulihat class Irina-san itu wajar saja. Walaupun segabai Malaikat reengkarnasi dia tidak perlu lagi merapalkan doa untuk menciptakan sihir. Namun entah kenapa kebiasaannya berdoa seperti asia membautku merasa lain.

Ku ciptakan dua pedang suci Iblis dan segera melemparkannya kepada Naruto-san.

Tap

Dia menangkap kedua pedang suci Iblisku. Menoleh padaku dia mengucapkan terima kasih.

0o0o0

**Normal POV**

Naruto berjalan kearah Katerea dengan wajah tertekuk. Dua pedang suci Iblis yang berada di tangannya bergetar hebat. Entah mengapa aura suci yang kental terpancar jelas darinya. Bahkan aura Iblis dari pedang suci Iblis itu perlahan terkikis sebelum benar-benar menghilang.

"Kau tau leluhurku merupakan Prajurit Tuhan yang setia dan merupakan Manusia yang lansung mendapat berkah dari sedikit kemampuannya"

Naruto masih terus berjalan. Aura suci makin merayap keluar dari tubuhnya. Naruto segera mengangkat wajahnya dan memperlihatkan dua iris mata merah darah dengan tiga tome di dalamnya.

"Aku akan merangkul cerita yang suram untukmu!"

Dengan itu Naruto menuju kearah Katerea dengan kecepatan di luar akal sehat. Ctankkk..! tebasan kedua pedangnya dapat di tahan oleh Kateria. Seakan tidak sampai di situ saja, Naruto mulai menebaskan dua pedang suci Iblisnya kearah Kateria yang mulai terdesak.

"Tak ku sangka kau pengguna Sacred Gear!"

Kateria melirik iris mata merah Naruto dengan tatapan jijik, namun Naruto tidak peduli dan terus berusaha menebas wanita itu dengan ganas. Hampir semua tebasan Naruto berhasil di tahannya. Walaupun Kateria pada dasarnya bukanlah petarung jarak dekat. Tapi, jangan remehkan kemampuan jarak dekatnya begitu saja.

Karna Kateria menggunaka anti-sihir dalam pertahanannya. Melingkupi anti-sihir menjadi baju zirah pelindungnya.

Jlebbb...

Sebuah tusukan tepat bersarang di perut Kateria. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Naruto segera kembali menusuk, menebas, dan mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Kateria yang sepertinya masih shok atas serangan pertamanya.

"Akkhrr..."

Teriakan kesakitan Kateria menggema pada malam ini. Darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya, seakan mengambarkan rasa sakit yang amat. Menancapkan pedangnya di perut wanita itu dan tidak menariknya. Naruto segera mengeluarkan panah cahayanya dan menembak beberapa anak panah kearah Kateria.

Karna Naruto sadar cahaya adalah racun alami bagi Iblis. Dan Kateria adalah Iblis jadi dia akan lemah oleh panah cahayanya.

"Grr... tidak mungkin aku kalah dari manusia lemah sepertimu" geram Kateria ketika melihat Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan panah cahayanya dan sebuah pedang suci Iblis di tangannya.

Naruto hanya diam tidak terlalu mengubris kata-kata dari keturunan Leviathan tersebut. mencapkan pedang suci Iblis pemberian kiba di atas tanah. Naruto kemudian menarik busur panahnya sekuat tenaga. Sebuah anak panah tercipta dan dengan konsentrasi tinggi Naruto memfokuskan serangannya kepada Kateria yang terlihat mencabut panah cahaya dan pedang Suci Iblis kiba yang tadi tertancap di perutnya.

Alis Naruto saling menaut ketika dia melihat Kateria membuka sebuah botol kecil aneh dan kemudian menelan ular kecil yang ada di dalamnya. Naruto segera melepaskan anak panahnya ketika merasakan aura abnorma dari tubuh Kateria.

Namun terlambat sebelum serangannya menyentuh wanita itu. anak panahnya sudah keburu hancur ketika akan melewati aura yang kini di hasilkan oleh Kateria.

Tidak sampai di situ saja merasa serangannya gagal, Naruto kemudian melompat sambil mengigit gagang pedang suci Iblis milik Kiba. Bersalto di udara Naruto kemudian menembakan puluhan anak panah cahaya yang mengarah kearah Kateria, namun semua serangan itu mudah di tahan oleh Kateria hanya dengan ayunan tangannya.

Naruto yang akan segera kehilangan ketinggian mulai terjatuh. Namun dengan tangkas sebuah lemparan pedang Suci Iblis dari Kiba dijadikannya sebagai tempat pijakan untuk melompat kembali dan menembakan ratusan anak panah.

Begitu seterusnya, Naruto yang melompat dan menembakan anak panahnya dari atas udara bebas. Namun nihil setiap serangannya dapat di blok oleh Kateria dengan mudah. Bahkan berkali-kali Naruto hampir mati oleh serangan Iblis dari Kateria jika saja dia dia tidak di lindungi oleh perisai sihir Irina.

'Ini tidak ada gunanya' kemudian Naruto melirik pedang Suci Iblis yang kebetulan sedang di gigitnya. Mengenggam pedang Suci Iblis tersebut Naruto kemudian meletakan pedang itu diatas busur cahayanya. Menarik sekuat tenaga. Naruto melepaskan pedang itu pada lompatan berikutnya.

Jleb..

Berhasil lesatan pedang itu mengarah dan sukses menembus jantung Kateria. Seketika keturunan Leviathan itu kembali memuntahkan darah segar. Katerea terduduk diatas tanah, memengan tongkatnya wanita itu berusaha berdiri walau tubuhnya telah bergetar menahan sakit. Tatapannya tajam memandang pemuda berambut pirang yang menatapnya seakan dia adalah mahluk yang perlu di kasihani.

Naruto berjalan pelan kearah wanita itu. Iris merah darahnya fokus melihat jika wanita itu menunjukan gerakan mencurigakan. Dengan tiga tome yang melingkar perlahan dalam matanya memberikan kesan suram tersendiri dari dirinya. Aura yang berbanding terbalik dengan aura suci yang dikeluarkannya.

Berdiri beberapa langkah dari keturuna Leviathan itu, Naruto menatap lingkaran sihir raksasa tempat keluarnya ratusan penyihir yang menyerang Academy Kuoh. "Kau sudah kalah... " Iris merah itu menatap dalam Katerea. "... pergilah tarik kembali semua pesaukanmu"

Namun yang diharapkan Naruto tidak menjadi kenyataan. Berharap Katerea mau mengerti, tapi sayang dia justru menjadi sangat marah. Dia tidak pernah merasa terhina seperti ini. Dia pikir dia siapa hah? Berani memerintah keturunan Maou asli seperti itu?

Meneguk ludahnya paksa. Keteria menatap Naruo sekali lagi, meski Cuma sebentar. Tapi, dia merasa pernah melihat sosok pemuda itu. tapi entah dimana?

Srattkk..

Srattkkk...

Pupil mata Naruto melebar ketika melihat sebuah sihir yang terbang kearahnya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya kaget adalah suara mesin yang menggema dalam malam, yang menyebabkan sihir itu seketika mengecil dari ukuran sebenarnya. Atau lebih tepatnya membelah dua.

[Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide]

Suara itu masih menggema. Bahkan bukan hanya itu saja, evek yang di hasilkan sungguh besar. Bukan berevek pada sihir dadakan dari Katerea, bahkan panah cahayanyapun juga ikut menghilang. Melirik keudara kosong iris merah Naruto melirik seorang yang terbungkus oleh armor perak sang pelaku...

Hakuryuuko

Mendarat di atas tanah sang Hakuryuuko atau lebih tepatnya Vali. Berjalan kearah Naruto dan Katerea, tidak memperdulikan tatapan dari para pemimpin fraksi dan kelompok Gremory maupun Sitri. Dan dalam lindungan armor, tatapannya awas menatap sepasang iris merah dari kedua mata Naruto.

"Sharingan!" Guman Vali namun masih terdengar jelas oleh Naruto dan Katerea yang berada didekatnya.

Naruto mulai mengabaikan Katerea dan beralih balas menatap Vali. Entah mengapa saat ini dia bisa merasakan aura Iblis yang sangat kuat yang keluar dari tubuh pemuda itu. aura yang bahkan lebih pekat dari Katerea. Dan saat itu satu pertanyaan muncul dibenaknya.

"Siapa kau?"

Semua terdiam. Mendengar ucapan Naruto, tidak ada lagi pertarungan. Dan para penyihirpun sudah di musnakan dengan Grafia yang telah berhasil menghilangkan lingkaran teleport mereka. Pandangan mereka teralih pada Vali dan kemudian dengan cepat beralih pada Azazel.

Sedangkan sang Gubenur hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami Azazel-dono" Michael bertanya dengan penuh wibawa, namun jika kau perhatikan maka kalian akan merasakan aura janggal yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Kalian akan tau sendiri" Azazel yang tidak terpengauh membiarkan semua yang hadir dalam pertemuan ini untuk mendengar satu fakta yang telah di kuburnya dalam-dalam.

"Perkenalkan namaku Vali Lucifer"

Shok. Itulah satu kata yang tepat menggambarkan perasaan semua orang. Dengan armor yang mulai mengurai bagaikan debu. Vali melompat dan mengeluarkan tiga pasang sayap Iblisnya. Tatapan ala petarung maniak terukir diwajahnya. dan hanya di tunjukannya pada satu orang.

"Apa kau tekejut?" Vali melirik Naruto yang menatapnya sedikit kaget.

"Awalnya... " jawab Naruto jujur. "... tapi sekarang tidak lagi"

Vali hanya menyeringai mendengar ucapan Naruto melirik Katerea dengan cepat pemuda bersurai perak itu segera memengang puncak Katerea dan menciptakan sebuah robekan deminsional disana.

"Maafkan aku Azazel... aku tidak bisa lagi mengikutimu" Vali sudah memasukan Katerea terlebih dahulu. "Kau tau siapa aku dan apa aku ini bukan?"

"Dan kau... " Vali melirik Naruto untuk sesaat. "Aku lebih tetarik untuk bertarung denganmu dibanding dengan rival abadiku sendiri"

Ucapan Vali tersebut jelas sangat menohok Issie, namun apa daya ucapan Vali memanglah suatu kenyataan yang tak terbantahkan baginya.

Dengan itu Vali berbali arah memasuki robekan dimensi. Namun tepat sebelum menghilang Vali mengumankan sesuatu yang hanya dapat di dengar oleh Azazel..

"Gomenasai ... Tou-san"

0o0o0

Setelah menghilangnya Vali dari robekan dimensi. Naruto berbalik arah dan menuju kearah Kelompok Gremory dan Sitri yang terlihat sedang berkumpul bersama.

Dalam pikiranya Naruto tidak menyangka jika Vali akan bergabung dengan Kaos Brigade. Organisasi yang dipimpin lansung oleh sang ketidakterbatasan Ophis [Ouroboros Dragon]. Dan dalam langkah dia semakin mendekati dua kelompok tersebut.

Namun langkah Naruto terhenti ketika pandangannya menangkap Irina yang berdiri sendiri agak jauh dari kelompok Gremory dan Sitri. Sementara para pemimpin tiap fraksi masih membicarakan atau lebih tepatnya membahas masalah mereka masing-masing. Berbelok Naruto memutuskan untuk mendekati Irina terlebih dahulu. Bagaimanapun dia inggat dengan janjinya di gereja bersama gadis itu.

**. . . . . . .**

Irina yang sedang termenung menatap kelompok Gremory kususnya Xenovia dan Ashia terkejut ketika merasakan seseorang menepuk pelan pundaknya. Melirik sang pelaku, Irina hanya terdiam ketika melihat Naruto yang tersenyum padanya dan memberinya isyarat agar mengikutinya.

Berjalan perlahan Irina dengan berat hati mengikuti Naruto. Langkahnya kian terasa berat ketika menyadari jaraknya yang semakin dekat dengan kelompok Gremory. Hatinya seketika kecut ketika menyadari tatapan dari kelompok itu, terutama dari Xenovia dan Ashia. Atau hanya Xenovia.

"Temui mereka" Irina melirik Naruto bimbang ketika mendengar bisikan pemuda itu barusan. Namun tatapan lembut dari Naruto entah mengapa dapat menenangkannya.

Berjalan perlahan Irina mendekati Xenovia dan Ashia yang hanya menatapnya binggung.

**. . . . . . . . .**

"Kelihatannya kau telah menyelesaikan masalah diantara mereka?" Rias berkata dengan tulus ketika melihat ketiga gadis itu berpelukan hangat. Berdiri disamping Naruto, Rias menatap pemuda itu dalam diam.

"Wajar saja... " Naruto hanya menatap moment bahagia itu sambil tersenyum. "... mereka sudah berteman sejak lama, walau Ashia bukan salah satu dari mereka. Tapi, entah kenapa dia bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan baik"

"Kau tau... " Rias kemudian menatap Naruto intes. "... berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu. kau seperti bukan dirimu"

Naruto tehentak mendengar ucapan Rias, menatap wajah gadis itu Naruto kemudian kembali tersenyum ramah. "Jika aku sendiri tidak tau siapa diriku ... bagaimana kau tau siapa diriku. Rias?"

Mendengar itu Rias tersenyum penuh kemenangan entah kenapa? "Aku memang tidak tau siapa dirimu" ucap gadis itu tegas. "Namun kau seperti istana pasir yang hancur"

"Istana pasir yang hancur dan tebawa arus?" balas Naruto menautkan alisnya.

"Tidak!" Rias kembali menatap Naruto. Menatap iris biru itu dalam. "Kau hancur bukan karena arus. Tapi kau yang menghancurkannya sendiri."

"Kenapa kau mau membaca diriku?" Naruto bertanya namun senyum miliknya sudah memudar.

"Karna kau menyedihkan Naruto" Rias yang masih menatap Naruto kemudian membuang muka. "Tidak punya tujuan dalam hidupmu. Dan aku tau menjadi **Paladin **hanyalah kebohongan yang kau ciptakan. Sebagai topeng untuk menutupi kebohonganmu, namun itu menunjukan betapa menyedihkannya hidupmu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Koneko-chan apa dia juga kebohonganmu?"

Naruto seketika terdiam tidak menjawab. Namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum seperti biasa. "Meski aku tidak punya tujuan dan berjalan tanpa tujuan. Meski untuk menghapus kegagalanku di masa lalu. Aku harus mengorbankan masa depanku, sampai kehidupanku telah habis mencapai batasnya... "

"Aku melawan nasib yang menghantuiku"

"Aku memang memiliki banyak kebohongan. Namun, Koneko-chan bukanlah suatu kebohongan" jawab Naruto yang untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum tulus. "Terima kasih banyak Rias.. "

"Hanya kau yang bisa membuka semua tabir kebohonganku"

"Ya... " Rias yang mendengar itu berjalan menjahui Naruto. "Aku hanya tidak tahan dengan suara yang menggema dalam telingaku ini. Suara yang menyuruhku untuk menghentikan tindakan bodoh dan menyedihkan seseorang" dengan itu Rias berbalik arah dan tersenyum sangat manis.

"Jika kau mencari Koneko-chan dia disana" Rias menunjuk seorang gadis bersurai perak yang sedang tertidur dengan seorang vampire yang menemaninya. "Dia hanya kelelahan tenang saja.. "

Pandangan Naruto kemudian berpindah pada Koneko yang tak sadarkan diri. Namun, kemudian Naruto tersenyum kearah Rias. "Terimakasih banyak telah mau merawatnya selama ini"

Rias membalas senyum Naruto "Tidak masalah kok" Namun Rias kemudian menautkan alisnya binggung ketika melihat Naruto yang hendak pergi . "Mau pergi?"

Langkah Naruto terhenti untuk sesaat, menoleh kebelakang menatap gadis bersurai merah itu sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya. "Ya! Mau membawa Koneko-chan pulang" Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya kearah Koneko, namun langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika Rias berlari kearahnya dan membisikan sesuatu. Membopong gadis bertubuh loli itu ala bridal style datik itu juga Naruto menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir dengan lambang **Templar**.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Muncul dalam lingkaran sihir. Pandangan pertama yang di dapat Naruto adalah saat ini dia sedang berada di dalma sebuah kamar apartemen. Apartemen ini memang bukan miliknya tapi milik Koneko, Rias tadi membisikan padanya dimana saat ini Koneko tinggal.

Masih mengendong Koneko. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba merasakan Koneko yang mengeliat dalam pelukannya, seakan gadis itu mencari posisi yang membuatnya nyaman. "eumm~ mmm~ " senyum kecil kembali terukir di wajah Naruto, ketika mendengar igauan gadis itu.

Berjalan pelan berusaha membuat gadis itu nyaman, dengan perlahan Naruto menurunkan Koneko ketika mereka sudah berada di depan kasur dengan ukuran Queen-size. Naruto menyelimuti gadis itu, dan berusaha membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Berbalik arah Naruto siap untuk pergi saat itu juga.

"hmmm~ Naruto-sama~"

Langkah Naruto kembali terhenti. Kembali memandang Koneko yang sedang tertidur, inggatannya melayang pada surat-surat yang dibacanya dari Rias, bagaimana Koneko sering melamunkan dirinya. Bahkan dari pengakuan juga Rias bahwa, Koneko sudah sangat merindukannya.

Kembali berjalan menuju Koneko, Naruto kemudian melakukan kebiasaan kecil yang sering dia lakukan sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan gadis Nekomata itu. yaitu...

Mengelus pelan surai perak itu.

* * *

Aku akan melawan nasib yang membenaniku. Sampai aku capai akhir dari cerita suram ini. Meski aku tak punya tujuan dan berjalan tanpa tujuan. Aku akan bersatu dengan dunia baruku. Karna ini hanyalah sebuah permulaan

Drak Yagami

* * *

**Ya.. sekali lagi tidak ada yang mau saya katakan. Toh dalam chap ini tidak ada yang spesial, jujur entah mengapa saya buat Katerea ngak mati dulu... ya karna dia masih ada gunanya nanti.**

**Oh ya! Soal Vali dan Azazel saya juga memperkuat hubungan kekeluargaan diantara mereka. Atau lebih tepatnya hubungan ayah dan anak.**** Karna itu juga sesuai dengan ganre Fic ini yaitu Family.**

**Jika readers masih penasaran dengan kelanjutannya Reviewlah sebanyak-banyaknya. Semakin banyak Review yang di berika semakin semangat saya mengerjakan Fic ini.**

**Drak Yagami out~**


	3. Chapter 3 : Golden and Silver part 1

Ada yang bilang Kematian adalah hal terburuk yang pernah di alami oleh setiap manusia.  
Tapi itu salah! Karna hanya keputus asaanlah episode terburuk dalam setiap kehidupan manusia.

Drak Yagami

* * *

**FlashBack : Koneko stories [Golden and Silver] part 1**

Siapa aku?

Tidak peduli sebanyak apapun aku bertanya. Aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan jawaban, karna memang tidak akan ada yang akan menjawab. Namun, aku selalu bertanya pada diriku sendiri pertanyaan itu.

Aku yang telah kehilangan kedua orang tuaku, ditangan mereka para Ex-Exorcist. Dan sekarang diburu kembali oleh para Iblis dan Exorcist akibat kejahatan yang dilakukan kakaku sendiri. Dan terpaksa hidup berpindah-pindah tempat, mecuri untuk medapatkan makanan, dan berteduh di bangunan tua yang sudah di tinggalkan.

Di usiaku yang baru mencapai enam tahun. Aku di paksa untuk hidup terlunta-lunta di jalanan, dibayangi ketakutan oleh setiap Exorcist atau Iblis yang inggin memusnakanku. Membuatku sering berfikir bahwa dunia ini tidak pernah adil.

Apa yang aku miliki hanyalah sebuah pakaian lusuh. Dan prinsip bertahan hidup, walau aku tidak punya tujuan dan berjalan tanpa tujuan. Namun aku inggin tetap hidup, walau apapun...

Aku inggin hidup.

Berpindah tempat sudah menjadi rutinitasku sehari-hari. Jika para Exorcist atau Iblis sudah mencium keberadaanku. Bukannya hanya di wilayah Netral, tapi jika aku menginjakan kaki di wilayah merekapun hasilnya juga akan tetap sama. Bahkan jauh lebih buruk.

Awalnya perjalananku berlansung aman, meski harus bertaruh nyawa. Namun sepertinya ketenanganku harus segera pupus.

Itu bermula ketika sebuah keluarga pendeta yang tak sanggup menanganiku, memanggil sekelompok Exorcist untuk menangkapku yang kebetulan sedang bersembunyi di dalam sebuah rumah tua kosong. Mereka menghubungi Exorcist setelah mendapatiku yang ketahuan mencuri sedikit danganggan mereka.

Panik.

Tentu saja aku panik saat itu. berbagai fantasi liar masuk kedalam kepalaku, fantasi bagaimana kematianku nanti. Masih dengan kepanikan yang amat sangat, aku berlari kesegala penjuru rumah berusaha untuk mencari jalan keluar agar secepatnya kabur dari sini.

Namun, pada kenyataanya aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini. Berbagai Anti-sihir menghalangi termpat pelarianku. Atau lebih tepatnya telah membungkus rumah ini, aku terjebak. Terjebak dalam genggaman tangan mereka.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Haruskah aku melawan? Tapi anak kecil sepertiku bisa apa melawan mereka?

Dengan tubuh gemetar, aku memilih untuk bersembunyi dalam lemari pada sebuah kamar. Berharap agar mereka tidak mengetahui keberadaanku. Dan berharap agar aku bisa melihat matahari pagi esok.

**. . . . . . . . .**

Matahari telah menerpaki langit, aku terbagun ketika cahayanya masuk menerpa wajahku dari cela-cela lemari tua ini. Perlahan pintu lemari kubuka secara hati-hati berusaha untuk tidak menunjukan suara sekecil apapun.

Mengintip dibalik jendela dari lantai dua. Kulihat hanya ada dua Exorcist yang masih berdiri disana. Seorang pria berambut putih panjang dengan tato dibawah matanya, dan seorang anak kecil yang lebih besar usianya dariku berdiri disampingnya. surai pirang itu membuatku terdiam melihat betapa mencoloknya warna rambutnya.

Tapi, aku terdiam ketika Iris biru milik anak pirang itu, entah bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba menatapku.

Dan hal yang terburukpun akhirnya terjadi, mereka melangkah masuk kesini.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Jiraiya hanya heran melihat Naruto, ketika bocah yang baru berusia sembilan tahun itu mengadahkan kepalanya keatas seakan melihat sesuatu.

"Tidak ada... " Naruto kemudian berjalan mendahului Jiraiya dan melangka masuk kedalam rumah tua itu. "... ku rasa hanya perasaanku saja.

Tua, berdebu dengan jaring laba-lana disana sini. Dan perabotan rumah yang sudah peda rusak, menjadi pendangan Naruto ketika pertama kali dia memasuki tempat ini. Terus berjalan pelan, Naruto burusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan bunyi sedikitpun. Walau dia tau kedatangannya sudah di ketahui.

Namun sebagai Exorcist yang baru duduk di posisi **Esquire** dia tidak boleh gagal. Apa lagi mengecewakan Jiraiya, yang sudah susah-susah mengusir secara halus para Exorcist lain yang sudah mengetahui lokasi Nekomata ini. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, Naruto merasa yakin dia mampu menjalankan misi ini.

Langkah Naruto terhenti ketika dia melihat ada bekas-bekas jejak kaki tercetak jelas di dalam debu tebal ini. Melihat dari jejak kakinya, Naruto yakin pemiliknya adalah seorang anak kecil. Mengikuti arah dari jejak kaki ini. Naruto sampai pada sebuah kamar di lantai dua.

Dan terus mengikuti, sebuah senyum kecil terkembang di wajah Naruto ketika jejak kaki itu berakir pada sebuah lemari tua.

Nekomata. Ya, dari cerita yang didengarnya, Nekomata ini hanya menjadi objek pelampiasan nafsu pada Iblis atau Exorcist yang tidak mempu menangkap sang pelaku sesungguhnya. Yaitu kakak Nekomata itu sendiri.

Membunuh majikan sendiri dan menjadi Iblis terbuang. Membuatnya menjadi Objek pemburuan Iblis-Iblis lainnya. Namun akibat kemampuan kemampuan Youjutsu dan Senjutsu yang sempurna mengakibatkab banyaknya Iblis pemburu yang mati, ketika berusaha menangkap kakak Nekomata.

Bukan hanya Iblis saja yang menjadi korban keganasan Nekomata itu. Tapi, para Exorcist yang di perintahkan untuk memburu Nekomata itupun juga menjadi korban.

Dan seperti yang diketahui, sang adik yang masih tetap berada di tempatnya mulai dipertanyakan eksistensinya. Ketidak puasan mereka terhadap sang kakak Nekomata, membuat mereka mulai menyalahkan sang adik dan yang paling buruk adalah mulai memburunya.

Namun sepertinya takdir berkata lain. Tepat sebelum rencana pembunuhan itu, entah bagaimana bisa di kabur dan berkelana di dunia manusia di usia yang masih belia.

Naruto menutup matanya ketika mengingat cerita itu. tatapan matanya lurus menatap lemari tua didepannya, berjalan secara perlahan Naruto mulai membuka pintu lemari tua itu. dan mendapati, Nekomata itu yang memandangnya takut.

Perlahan tangan Naruto mencoba untuk mengelus surai perak itu pelan. Sialnya, seperti kucing liar lainnnya Nekomata itu mendesis kearahnya. Dan mencoba memukulnya, walaupun pukulan itu lemah. Tapi, akibat reflek Naruto secara spontan tetap melompat kebelakang.

Dan Naruto menyumpahi kebodohannya ketika Nekomata itu yang mencoba berlari keluar pintu. Tapi, Naruto menyeringai ketika sebuah anti-sihir telah menutup ruangan ini. Sepertinya dia harus berterima kasih pada Jiraiya untuk anti-sihirnya.

"Tenanglah,... aku tidak akan menyakitimu" ucap Naruto ramah seraya mendekati gadis Nekomata itu.

Melihat tubuh yang gemetar itu, entah mengapa Naruto seketika menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap gadis itu, dia bisa merasakan bahwa gadis itu sangat ketakutan. Dan yang terlebih pandangan itu...

Pandangan yang sama dengannya ketika dia mengemis untuk sebuah kehidupan.

Naruto semakin berjalan maju mendekat, berbanding terbalik dengan gadis itu yang berjalan mundur kebelakang.

Maju...

Mundur...

Maju...

Mundur..

Dukk..

Hingga akhirnya gadis Nekomata itu tidak bisa lagi berjalan mundur, karena terlahang di sudut tembok. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto kembali berhenti. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja saat ini membunuh Nekomata itu.

Tapi, entah mengapa dia menjadi tak tega. Tubuh yang gemetar ketakutan dan air mata yang mengalir dari Nekomata itu membuatnya tak tega.

"Jangan bunuh aku hiks... hiks... "

Sekali lagi dalam hidupnya Naruto dibuat terdiam oleh suara itu. suara sendu yang penuh ketakutan, seakan memohon hidup darinya. Melihat wajah pucat gadis Nekomata itu, Naruto lebih memilih untuk menjauh dan kemudian duduk, dlanjutkan mengembangkan tikar bekal yang tadi di bawanya atau yang lebih tepatnya dimasaknya tadi pagi.

Melirik Nekomata yang masih memandangnya takut, Naruto memberi isyarat tangan agar mendekatinya. Dia tau bahwa Nekomata itu belum makan seharian, karna dari kemarin pagi anti-sihir sudah dipasang untuk menjebak Nekomata ini.

Melahap beberapa makanan, Naruto menjadi gusar melihat Nekomata itu masih tetap diam mematung ketakutan. Dan sekuat tenaga juga Naruto berusaha menahan tawa, ketika suara perut milik Nekomata itu terdengar nyarig beberapa kali.

Menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, Naruto memilih bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah Nekomata itu. semakin dekat, semakin Naruto mendapati tatapan takut dari gadis itu. semakin dekat hingga akhirnya.

"Ini, aku tau kau belum makan" ucap Naruto tersenyum ramah, sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak bekal dengan isi ikan tuna disana. Naruto melirik gadis itu yang ragu-ragu menerima pemberiannya, bosan menunggu Naruto kemudian memberika paksa kotak bekal itu. dan kembali berjalan menuju tempatnya makan bersama Nekomata itu.

Nekomata yang masih ketakutan menghadapinya.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu... " Naruto menatap gadis itu, gadis yang masih diam menatap kotak bekalnya. "Sekarang makanlah"

Lama dan walau sanagat lama. Tapi, akhirnya semua itu terbayarkan ketika bagaimana Naruto melihat Nekomata itu, perlahan memakan ikan tuna yang kebetulan ada disana. Gadis itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu menagis bahagia sambil memakan ikan tuna buatannya sambil berucap "enak" berulang kali.

**. . . . . . . . . **

Jiraiya tak habis pikir bagaimana cara Naruto dapat menjinakan Nekomata itu. Yup, saat ini dia, Naruto dan Nekomata itu telah berada halama di luar rumah tua ini. Sekali lagi Jiraiya harus menghela nafas berat ketika Nekomata itu menatapnya takut dan memilih bersembunyi di balik tubuh Naruto.

Gadis kecil yang unik.

Menatap jauh kedepan, seharusnya dia tau mengajak Naruto bisa menimbulkan masalah yang panjang kedepan. Tapi, entah mengapa dia lebih senang menunggu datangnya masalah itu dibanding hanya duduk tenang di dalam Gereja.

"Ayo pergi" ucap Jiraiya penuh wibawa pada dua anak kecil itu. pergi dari rumah tua itu menyonsong matahari sore yang sudah membayang di langit senja.

0o0o0

**Satu Tahun Kemudian**

Ada yang mengatakan kebahagiaan akan datang setelah kau menempuh penderitaan yang panjang. Dan kurasa itu memang benar adanya.

Saat ini aku, Koneko nama yang diberikan tuanku, Naruto-sama. Sedang asik memperhatikan bagaimana Naruto-sama memotong sayuran dengan teliti. Meski usia Naruto-sama masih sepuluh tahun, tapi jangan ragukan skill memasak miliknya yang sudah seperti koki profesional.

Yup~ saat ini Naruto-sama sedang membuat lasagna sebagai sarapan kami. Ohhhh,... kegiatan ini sudah kami mulai dari pukul lima pagi.

Bau harum segera masuk kedalam indra penciumanku ketika Naruto-sama menumis bawang putih dan bawang merah. Dan lalu,... hei itu danging yang aku beli kemarin. Juga telah digiling dan ikut dimasukan.

Pandanganku beralih ketika Naruto-sama membuat saus tomat dengan cepat. Menambahkan tomat dan Tomato pasta dan aduk rata, juga Naruto-sama memasukan sesuatu yang tak aku suka disana susu. Jika ditanya Naruto-sama hanya berkata agar aku cepat tinggi. Oh ya,... Naruto-sama juga memasukan garam, dan merica bubuk kemudian mengaduk mereka kembali sampai rata.

"Koneko-chan awasi tumisannya" Naruto-sama memintaku untuk mengawasi tumisan danging tadi. Dan tentu saja dengan senang hati aku awasi. He he he he he he

Kulirik Naruto-sama kemudian membuat saus keju. Caranya cukup sederhana, namun rumit. Dengan memaskan margarin, kemudian Naruto-sama menambahkan tepung terigu lalu negaduknya sampai sebutir telur, dan lagi-lagi susu ditambahkan sampai sedikit-demi sekit mejadi licin. Lalu kemudian masukan keju cerdar parut, garam dan merica bubuk. Dan terakir masak sampai meletup-letup.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kulihat Naruto-sama mengeluarkan lasagna dan diletakan di dasar piringan tahan panas yang di olesi margarin. Beri tumisan. Tata lagsana, dan beri lagi tumisan. Dan Naruto-sama terus melakukannya hingga terakir disiran dengan saus keju.

Naruto-sama kembali mengangkat wajan anti panas itu. meletakannya di oven, Naruto-sama mengatur oven selama 50 menit dengan suhu 170 derajat.

Menunggu matang, Naruto-sama pergi untuk mengerjakan beberapa urusan lainnya. Berbeda denganku yang setia menunggu hingga lasagna itu matang. Menunggu bunyi oven yang bagaikan suara merdu ditelingaku. Ekor kucingku tak henti-hentinya melambai kesana-kemari, tak tahan lagi untuk menunggu.

Think...

"Naruto-sana... Naruto-sama" aku berteriak kencang ketika oven itu sudah berbunyi. Dan dari luar dapur, bisa kudengar bunyi suara gaduh jatuhnya beberapa barang. Seraya Naruto-sama yang berkata, "Tunggun sebentar"

Namun aku tidak peduli, aku terus berteriak agar Naruto-sama dapat segera datang. Masakan Naruto-sama memang yang terbaik, apalagi lasagna yang memang kesukaanku. Kulihat Naruto-sama datang sambil kedapur sambil tergesah-gesah. Aku tersenyum lebar ketika melihat kedatangannya. Beranjak pergi memberi ruang, aku kemudian mengambil piring dan mulai meletakannya diatas meja makan.

Pandanganku masih fokus pada Naruto-sama yang sepertinya sedang berusaha mengangkat wajan anti panas tempat lasagna. Meletakan di atas meja, Naruto-sama mulai memotongnya dan memberikan potongan itu padaku.

"Jangan dimanakan dahulu... " ucap Naruto sambil meletakan potongan lasagna di atas piring Koneko. "... biarkan agak dingin dahulu " sambung Naruto seraya beranjak pergi sejenak.

Aku hanya mengangguk patuh mendengar ucapan Naruto-sama, mentapa lasagna itu sambil meniup-niupnya. Dari luar dapur bisa kudengar kembali suara gaduh, dan detik berikutnya Naruto-sama datang kembali bersama, sang Exorcist mesum Jiraiya.

"Sudah jadi ya?" ucap Jiraiya yang segera duduk menyusul Koneko dan di ikuti Naruto.

Yup~ ini lah yang terjadi setiap pagi. Naruto-sama yang memasakkan kami makanan, dan keributan yang dihasilkan Naruto-sama dan Jiraiya-mesum tiap pagi. Menjadi rutinitas kami hampir setiap hari.

Lalu kegiatan dilanjutkan dengan aku, Koneko dan Naruto-sama yang sama-sama pergi berangkat sekolah. Namun sayangnya kami berbeda sekolah. Aku bersekolah, di sekolah umum biasa. Sedangkan Naruto-sama bersekolah di Academy yang entah apa namanya, tapi Academy itu bertujuan untuk mendidik dan menghasilkan para Exorcist tangguh.

Academy itu menggunakan sistim asrama. Tapi, Naruto-sama mendapat pengecualian kusus. Karna secara lansung dia berada di bawah bimbingan Jiraiya-mesum. Entah mengapa yang pasti tidak aku tidak tau.

Dan Jiraiya-mesum setiap pagi entah pergi kemana. Tapi, kata Naruto-sama dia pergi untuk mencari inspirasi tentang novelnya. Dan biarku tebak itu pasti novel erotis.

Walau aku sekarang sudah merasa bahagia karna tinggal dengan Naruto-sama dan Jiraiya-mesum. Namun tak hentinya aku sering berfikir... bagaimana jika saat itu aku tidak berumpa dengan Naruto-sama?

Apakah yang akan terjadi?

Apakah aku masih bisa hidup? Atau sudah lama mati?

Namun aku tidak peduli, bagiku ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Tinggal dengan mereka berdua merupakan kebahagiaan untukku. Banyak kejadian menyenangkan yang kami alami bersama.

Contohnya adalah kekonyolah yang di buat Jiraiya-mesum ketika kami pergi ketempat permandian air matas. Berdalih untuk inspirasi novel, pak tua itu justru ketahuan mengintip wanita mandi. Alhasil keributanpun terjadi, dan untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang telah diperbuatnya terpaksalah Naruto-sama meminta maaf pada semua orang atas kelakuan ayah angkatnya itu.

Dan yang paling aku sukai adalah waktu bersama kami, menjilati eskrim sambil duduk di tepi jalan. Menghitung berapa banyak mobil bewarna biru atau merah yang lewat, di permainan ini Jiraiya-mesum sebagai wasitnya. Dan tentu saja aku selalu menang dalam permainan ini.

Banyak sungguh banyak hal indah yang kami lakukan bersama, begaikan beban yang terlanjur menghapiriku hilang entah kemana.

Dan ketika kegelapan temani sekitarku. Dimana aku hanya diam mengintip tanpa bergerak, di saat itu dia datang mengenggam tanganku. Dan menarikku menuju hidup yang penuh warna.

Dan jika boleh jujur,... aku sangat bahagia. Bahkan terlalu bahagia. Dan jika boleh berharap, aku harap ini tidak akan berakir dengan cepat.

0o0o0

**Satu Tahun Kemudian**

Apakah aku terlalu banyak berharap?

Aku kembali bertanya pada diriku. Kenapa sebuha kebahagiaan kecil yang begitu aku impiakan perlahan sirna ketika mereka datang. Ya mereka, para Iblis pemburu yang masih bernafsu untuk membunuhku.

Kejadian ini bermula ketika, Jiraiya-mesum pergi keluar kota untuk mencari dan mendapatkan inspirasi untuk novel barunya. Awalnya dia berkata akan mengajak kami, karna dia tidak yakin kami bisa menjaga diri. Namun, Naruto-sama menyuruhnya untuk pergi sendiri saja, karna Naruto-sama yakin kami bisa menjaga diri sendiri.

Satu minggu setelah kepergian Jiraiya-mesum, hari-hari berlalu seperti biasanya. Namun sekarang di sebuah taman pinggir kota pada malam hari, sekelompok Iblis datang dan menghadang kami. Mereka datang bukan untuk Naruto-sama yang notabenya berasal dari fraksi surga. Tapi, mereka datang untukku...

Untuk membunuhku. Tapi, entah mengapa firasatku mereka juga akan membunuh Naruto-sama.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Serahkan dia bocah!" seorang Iblis membuka suaranya ketika melihat bocah bersurai kuning, dengan sigap mentembunyikan buruannya.

Mendapat ancaman seperti itu, Naruto hanya diam sebagai jawabannya. Memilih tidak menjawab karna mereka pasti sudah tau akan jawabannya. Menyembunyikan tubuh Koneko dibalik punggungnya, tangan kanan Naruto mengenggam erat sebuah tongkat seukurang ngemngaman tangannya.

"Jadi itukah jawabanmu?" dengan itu sang Iblis menunjukan seringaiannya. Dan tidak berselang lama dua Iblis melesat kearah Naruto. Namun seketika mereka dikejutkan oleh sebuah pedang cahaya yang digenggam erat oleh bocah pirang itu. dan melihat itu memaksa mereka untuk mundur kembali.

"Holy Sword? Jadi kau seorang Exorcist?" tanya sang Iblis yang sedikit kaget begaimana bocah berusia sebelas tahun telah memengan sebuah Holy sword. Dia tidak menyangka bocah inggusan yang baru ditemuinya ini adalah seorang Exorcist. 'Ini menarik... '

Dua Iblis yang tadi mundur segera datang kembali melesat kearah Naruto. Sedangkan, Naruto sendiri sudah memasang kuda-kuda bertarung bersiap untuk menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

itulah yang terjadi, Naruto-sama di keroyok oleh enam Iblis sekaligus. Aku hanya bisa mengutuk diriku sendiri, ketika bagaimana Naruto-sama dipermainkan dan di siksa secara perlahan-lahan. Enam Iblis yang mengepung Naruto-samapun tertawa terbaha-bahak menyaksikan kegigihan Naruto-sama dalam memlindungiku.

"Memang anak kecil sepertimu bisa apa?" kulihat salah satu Iblis menginjak kepala Naruto-sama yang sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya. Namun, walaupun begitu bisa kupastikan tatapan Naruto-sama masih sama.

Tatapan yang dingin, penuh kebencian dan nafsu akan membunuh.

Kulihat dua orang Iblis melirik dan akhirnya melangkah mendekatiku. Tubuhku gemetar melihat mereka yang semakin dekat. Walau sudah mencaci diri sendiri, tubuhku tetap saja melangkah mundur. Walau sudah berusaha untuk menahan, air mata ketakutan tetap mengalir dari kedua mataku.

Aku terduduk, ketika secara tak sengaja tersandung oleh batu.

Kulihat dua orang Iblis itu berdiri tepat di depanku, sebuha balok berkekuatan sihir tercipta di telapak tangannya. Mereka menyeringai, tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ja-jangan... " aku memohon, mengemis untuk hidupku dan juga untuk hidup Naruto-sama. "J-jangan bunuh kami"

"Hah..?" Iblis itu memandangku dengan raut wajah kebingungan. "Siapa yang inggin membunuh si pirang itu?"

"Kami hanya inggin melenyapkanmu kok"

Aku kembali terdiam ketika mendengar ucapan itu ... tatapanku kosong ketika mereka berucap ... kata-kata itu masih terngiang di telingaku. Namun, aku hanya bisa menangis 'apa salahku?' 'kenapa semua ini menjadi tanggung jawabku?' 'kenapa setelah mendapatkan secuil dari kebahagiaan semua mesti sirna?

Aku kembali memandang Iblis di hadapanku, aku ... aku tak inggin mati. Namun,... aku tak kuat jika melihat Naruto-sama terus tersiksa seperti itu. aku salah, jika aku berharap masuk dalam kehidupannya akan menjadi baik. Aku terlalu munafik untuk hal itu...

Karna pada kenyataannya.

Tidak akan ada kebahagiaan untukku... kulirik Naruto-sama yang meraung-raung kasar, berusaha memberontak. Namun semua itu sia-sia, para Iblis yang menjaganya segera menginjaknya kembali, seraya tertawa keras.

"Dia tidak akan seperti itu jika dia tidak membelamu.. " Iblis itu melirik Naruto-sama yang sedang berusaha bangkit untuk membelaku. "Tapi sayang dia bodoh"

Sakit, sakit ketika mendengar ucapan itu. namun, apa dayaku... tapi itu benar ... jika andaikata Naruto-sama tidak melindungiku...

Salah!

Andai saja kami tidak pernah bertemu,... dia tidak akan tersiksa. Dan aku akan pergi dengan tenang [mati] dari dahulu ... tapi dia memberiku warna, dia memberiku hidup ... dan meyakinkanku bahwa hidup itu indah.

Dan jika dia bisa selamat dengan kematianku biarlah ... biarlah ... biarkan aku menghilang dan terhapus dari dunia ini.

Mungkin ini pertemuan kami yang terakir, meskipun hanya sebentar tapi aku senang. Walau aku tau, ada kilatan marah, sedih, dan kecewa ketika mata kami saling bertatapan.

Kembali ku lihat Iblis itu mengarahkan tangannya kepadaku. Walaupun aku sudah pasrah akan hidupku, namun aku tetap berharap untuk bisa tetap hidup bersama Naruto-sama dan Jiraiya mesum.

Meski aku tau jika semua itu hanyalah kenangan dan mimpi indah yang tak mungkin akan terwujud lagi.

Terima kasih untuk semuanya... dan dengan itu aku menutup mata pasrah... karna tidak akan ada kebahagiaan yang abadi bagiku... dan selamat tinggal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Arigato..."

**Blaaarrrr...**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

* * *

**Author mohon maaf untuk yang udah reques xover Snk... Author belum bisa kerjain tu fic, karna inspirasi belum datang menghampiri... ya mau gimana lagi. Karna sesuatu yang dipaksakan akan menuai hasil yang tak maksimal.**

**Oh ya bagaimana dengan chap kali ini. Apakah menengangkan? Author rasa readers bisa merasakannya he he he he...**

** Satu lagi membuat Fic dengan genre Romance adalah hal yang sangat susah buat Author. Apa lagi dengan sikap Koneko yang kadang bisa dewasa, kadang bisa manja kayak anak-anak... yup jika kalian binggung, sikap dewasanya ini [pisikologis] terbentuk ketika dia mengalami penderitaan panjang, dan sikap anak-anak ya... bisa kalian lihat pada saat dia bersama Naruto.**

** Mungkin ada yang bunggung? Jika Koneko manggil Naruto dengan embel-embel 'sama' dan jika kalan binggung bacalah lanjutan fic ini sampai tamat.**

**Dan seperti biasa jika kalian masih inggin atau penasaran dengan kelanjutannya ... reviewlah sebanyak-banyaknya...**

**Drak Yagami out~**


End file.
